


What's in the box?

by Heartfiliadaydream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), Christmas fic, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream
Summary: Lance has placed a box under the Christmas tree that has Keith curious as to what could be in it. Something big judging by the way Lance looks at it. Little does he know it's going to simultaneously be his favorite and least favorite gift in the world.





	What's in the box?

**Author's Note:**

> MY TIME HAS COME. ITS CHRISTMAS FIC SEASON.  
> Listen, I know it's only November, but given I am Canadian and we've already had Thanksgiving I'm allowed to do whatever the fuck I want.

Lance wasn’t sure why he’d done it, but as he placed the present for Keith gingerly under the tree, he smiled knowing Keith was probably going to murder him for it. 

The worst part was the wait. It was still only December 23rd, and as it was he’d had this gift for the past six months, never sure when the right time to give it to him was.

Keith walked in and saw Lance staring at a fairly large box under the tree with a look he couldn’t place on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Uh… What are you doing?”

“Admiring the wrap job I did on one of your gifts.”

“Is it going to explode and get whipped cream all over me on Christmas morning?” Keith asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Ha! No. But I’m going to remember that and totally get you with it in like five years.”

Keith spent the following 36 hours eyeing the present suspiciously, which only served to make Lance even more giddy. That part had been the most unnerving to him. Lance had always loved Christmas, and growing up with the family he did, he loved giving gifts just as much as receiving them. Something still felt off though, and Keith couldn’t figure out what it was. His normally easy to read boyfriend was keeping his poker face way better than normal.

Finally Christmas morning had arrived. Lance had gone down earlier and planted cameras with the perfect view of how pissed off Keith was going to get. 

He’d never been more nervous or excited in his life. 

Eventually the smell of food and coffee brought a sleepy Keith into the living room.

“The usual?” he asked.

Lance nodded. “The usual. French toast and peameal bacon.”

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?”

“Once or twice.”

“Better make it three. I love you so damn much,” Keith said, barely finishing his words before shoving a large piece of french toast in his mouth. 

“Awe, you’re so sweet.”

Mouth still full of food, Keith replied, “I try.”

“Eat quickly, I’m excited for gifts!”

Keith stared directly at him and moved his fork as slowly as he could to his mouth, chewing leisurely, watching Lance get more frustrated with each movement. 

“Keeeeeeith!” he whined.

Keith laughed and resumed his normal eating speed. While he wouldn’t admit it, he was just as anxious to open gifts and finally figure out what was inside that stupid box. 

After breakfast, the couple headed into their living room. Keith started to reach for the box, but Lance smacked his hand away.

“That one last.”

Keith pouted, but Lance remained unmoved. 

They both flew through opening their other gifts, anxious to get to the last box under the tree. Finally, it was all that remained.

Reaching for it, Keith hesitated and looked at Lance who nodded enthusiastically.

Keith unwrapped the box gingerly and opened the lid… only to find another box inside. He pulled it out, shooting a questioning glance at Lance who still had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

With a litter less care, Keith ripped open the wrapping on the box and lifted the lid to find  _ yet another box. _

“Lance…” Keith warned, but his boyfriend just waved his hands in dismissal before urging him to continue. 

Another layer of wrapping paper and another, slightly smaller box. Keith had taken to throwing the empty boxes with increasing aggression at Lance who had been looking more anxious as the boxes got smaller. 

After the eighth box, Keith growled angrily. “Is there even anything in here? What the actual fuck Lance.”

“There is, I promise.”

“It had better be fucking good. Like keys to a new bike kind of good,” Keith said, returning to unwrapping another box. “I’m about three boxes away from killing you slowly with wrapping paper. Maybe I’ll make use of that whet stone you got me to make one of my knives nice and sharp. That would do it as well.”

The box in Keith’s hand was by that point no bigger than an apple. He’d opened fifteen boxes and going from frustrated to angry the smaller they got.

“This is so stupid! I thought Christmas was supposed to be happy!” Keith said, feeling exasperated.

Suddenly, Lance’s facial expression changed and Keith knew he’d reached the last box. Opening it, he pulled out a box that was different from all the rest. It looked more expensive, had a leather-like look to it and opened from the middle as opposed to the top.

This box made him feel as anxious as Lance looked.

“Is this what I think it is?” he asked, but Lance stayed quiet, his hands clasped together so hard in his lap, his knuckles were turning white.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the box and his heart stopped.

Inside the box was a ring. It was fairly simple, a plain silver band with a ruby embedded in the middle. 

Looking up, Lance was now in front of him, down on one knee. 

“Oh my god,” Keith said, all anger evaporating from him. “Holy shit.”

“I know this was probably the most frustrating lead up to a proposal in the world, but I was still wondering if you wanted to marry me?”

Keith yanked the ring from its perch in the box and put it on his ring finger. 

“You’re going to pay for this later, but hell yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Keith’s eyes snapped up from his ring to Lance’s face, who’s brows furrowed as he watched his fiance dart out of the room and listened to him run down the hall into their bedroom. 

Upon his return, Keith mimicked Lance’s stance and said, “I’m actually a little annoyed because I wanted to wait to do this until New Years.”

Lance opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about but fell silent when Keith pulled out a box very similar to the one that held his ring.

Popping the top open revealed a similar silver band to the ring he now wore, but around the middle of the band was a ring of small sapphires.

“Holy shit Keith,” Lance said, laughing. “I guess you don’t really need my answer, do you?”

“I’d still like to hear it. Lance, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Of course you idiot!” he replied, letting Keith put the ring on his finger before pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

“I wish you could see the look on your face right now,” Keith said softly between kisses. 

“Good thing I have cameras filming this.”

Keith smirked and lowered his voice so the microphones on the cameras couldn’t hear him. “So you’re saying I shouldn’t tell you how much I’m going to wreck you during engagement sex then?”

Lance’s face turned bright red and he ran to turn all the cameras off before dragging his fiance into the bedroom.

 

And if Pidge asked later what cause the video to end so abruptly, their cheeks definitely would not turn pink and they would explain that all the batteries died at the same time, even if they knew no one would believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're in the mood for more Christmassy/Klancey goodness, check out my works where I've got a few more.  
> I just love Klance and winter time okay?


End file.
